Tadashi Norio
"Regardless of power, stature, ideals, or actions in life - everything shall bow down to the endless stream of time and crumble to dust." "Kuzurure" Tadashi is the oldest and most experienced of the three admirals, in addition to being the intellectual of the trio. He is known for his calm and collected behavior on the battle field, in addition to his "Gray Justice" that reflects on his ideology (Justice is neither clear or distinguished, but is an odd mixture of the good and bad). Appearance Tadashi has an easily distinguishable appearance of an intellectual. He is virtually never seen without his glasses on, and he is usually seen accompanied by a book of some sort. In fact, he always has a book on his persona, going to great lengths to read as much as possible (even as far as reading during combat). His hair is of medium length, reaching just past his forehead in order to patially frame his face, and is of a dark purple hue. Tadashi seems to take great pride in this hair color, as he primarily wears dignified suits of a purple color. In doing so, he is the only admiral to contradict the color scheming of their epithet (the gray wolverine). While using his logia abilities, Tadashi turns into a mass of gray dust that floats and travels along with the wind, leading to his title as the Gray Wolverine .In addition, he can usually be seen with his trusty rapier at his side, as it is his primary weapon in combat. Personality Tadashi is arguably the most cunning and collected of the three admirals, in addition to being the least violent of the three. He prides himself on his immense intelligence, and honors this pride through his intellectual behavior and mannerisms. Unlike the other two admirals, Tadashi isn't bound by a fondness for combat, as he prefers reading and other quiet hobbies of his choosing. Due to his immense reading, Tadashi holds an immense knowledge in various fields of study - knowledge that allows him to create flawless strategies for nearly any task at his hand, including combat. His strategical abilities are so well honed and skillful, that they led to his title as the Gray wolverine, as the strategies he created were fierce and unrelenting on his adversaries. In battle, he will maintain a calm and collected persona that is generally passive and unenthusiastic, but can easily turn into a fierce and merciless at a moments notice. In particular, he is easily enraged or provoked by idiocy and someone making a mockery of the fine arts, and he has little tolerance for such transgressors. He is known for his rather loosely bound morality that is characterized by a lack of clear-cut boundaires between good and evil, or even a solid definition on justice for that matter. Instead, he believes everything in the world is part of a murky cloud, and is not clear set in a specific category. History Tadashi comes from a noble family (although, not as distinguished as the famed Tenryuubito), and was raised in a manner that emphasized the intellectual aspects of a man. Day in, and day out, Tadashi studied under the tutelage of both his parents, and the many Professors under their service. Despite this spartan style studying, Tadashi retained a love for learning - a love that still holds true today. In his early teens, his parents decided to enroll him into the Marines as a customary civil service. He quickly became skilled in the use of bladesand, in particular, the art of fencing. He became accustomed to using a rapier in battle, allowing him to work his way up over the Marine ranks over the next ten years. By the time he had reached the rank of Rear Admiral, he came upon an unknown Devil fruit during a routine Marine raid. After identifying the Devil fruit as the Hokori Hokori no mi, his superiors ordered him to consume the fruit - an order he didn't hesitate in following. As a result of his newfound power, he was promoted to Vice Admiral - a position he held fast in for the next 8 years until he was eventually promoted to admiral. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman - ' Tadashi is skilled in the art of the sword, and is particularly skilled with using a rapier. His swordsplay mainly revolves around finesses and speed, and he is very skillful in his use of his rapier. Devil Fruit '''Kon Kon no mi - '''Tadashi has consumed the Kon Kon no mi, granting him the ability to create, manipulate, and become dust himself. The material created by thos devil fruit differs greatly in accordance to the sheer diversity of actual dust, and can include particles such as Ash, and other airboune irritants. This fruit is categorized under the logia category, and has the standard logia abilities. *'Dust Storm -''' Tadashi creates a considerable amount of dust and manipulates it to form a large cloud that is carried across the wind. The cloud of dust is subject to Tadashi's control, and is used to lower the foes visibilility. In addition, Tadashi frequently becomes a part of the storm itself, and will lash out at his unsuspecting victims. *'Gray Sea - '''Similar to the Dust storm ability, Tadashi creates a large wave of dust that engulfs the opponent. Unlike the Dust Storm ability, the dust used is much denser, and can bury the opponent in a thick and heavy layer of dust - effectively eliminating them. *'Ash to Ash - 'Tadashi creates a deadly cloud of Ash that covers a large area. In the afflicted area, the very air is littered with ash particles, slowly killing off all of the nearby animals and plants. The area afflicted by this ability is dramatically affected ecologically, and suffers from these conditions for many years after. Due to the ash cloud blocking out the sun, the area becomes a dark and dreary place for many days. *'Dusty Coffin - 'Tadashi entraps his opponent in a thick layer of dust. This ability completely engulfs the opponent, and can be used to slowly suffocate or crush the victim. *'Blades of dust - Tadashi creates and mainpulates dust into solid blades capable of piercing opponents. The blades are used by Tadashi in numerous ways, including: As protective whirlwind of blades that surrounds Tadashi, projectiles that hunt down Tadashi's enemies, a held weapon, or spikes that erupt from the ground itself. *'Wall of Dust -' Tadashi creates a large wall of dust that can span several Kilometers. This wall is very sturdy, and due to the various ash particles that constitute it, provide resistance to fire based assaults. *'Kuzurure - '''Tadashi's trademark and namesake is a large wolverine made up of ash and dust. The wolverine is about the size of a small town, and is used as a charging attack. The wolverine either charges at its opponents and crushes them, or spews out large amounts of dust and ash from its mouth in order to obliterate a large area. Its teeth and claws are durable and sharp, allowing the dust wolverine to impale and slash its targets. Weapon '''Grey Rapier': A seemingly common rapier that is surprisingly durable. Haki * Busōshoku Haki - Tadashi is skilled in the use of Busōshoku Haki, being capable of effortlessly defending himself with it, or even harming Logia devil fruit users. He usually utilizes this form of Haki in conjunction with his swordplay. * Kenbunshoku Haki - Tadashi is equally skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, having been shown using it to sense the events happening across large areas, in addition to using it to possess foresight. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Marine Category:Admiral Category:DF User